


SUN

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Series: SUN [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Clint Barton & Peter Parker Friendship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: When sullen thoughts slowly drive you, the new Avengers recruit to dark corners in your mind, you find comfort in someone you never thought could care for you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Be careful not to wake up any undiscovered muscles, darling.”

You sighed at your own reflection stretching side ways on the mat in one corner of the training room, before darting daggers at Loki’s. He was perched up by the window under the mid-day sun like a Black Drongo, leaning into Tony’s copy of A Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.

You didn’t even try to think of something today. The growing mental exhaustion overpowered the need to tell Loki to stop being a jerk.

“What, no lecture from the Queen of positive sensitive heart for the God of Mischief today?”

Oh Loki, you thought to yourself, only if you knew how much I want to slam you against this very mirror, kiss you on your forehead before slapping you for making it your new life’s mission to break my morale every other day. Only. If. You. Knew.

Your beaming positive attitude had left you. It had taken vacation days without letting you know. This long-lost familiar feeling of loneliness while not being alone was setting in. You felt invisible in the huge halls during the Avengers meetings, the dinners even the missions lately. Everyone seemed to be doing just fine with or without you. You’d started feeling more like a spectator than a player in the team.

Was it because the team thought you couldn’t handle the field as you were young and still getting used to your powers? Were you not of much use to them? Or was it because the excitement to have you enlist as an Avenger was only till the enemy wanted you?

“Sargent Barnes is still waiting for the tea you promised him, Y/N.”

Loki didn’t take his eyes off the book. As you turned your gaze back to yourself, you could see tears building up. Within a flash you were out of the room, getting Bucky your signature tea for healing the periodic pains he had where his nerves ended and the metal began.

The whole day went by with you doing the everyday chores like an outdated robot without a program for projecting emotions. The Avengers came and went around you, chatting, discussing missions, joking about. Everything was normal; everything except you.

Natasha called out for you from the dining room to hurry up for dinner as Wanda asked you to grab the doughnuts for desert. You took them out of the fridge and nearly ran into Loki again on your way out of the kitchen.

“Sorry,” you said without making any eye contact. Wow. Your brain didn’t even send a fight, flight or blush signal to your body today. You really felt betrayed by your own manipulative mind.

“Can you tell me where you relocated your special chocolates? Your favourite variety is a lot better than what Barton gath-”

“Fridge. Second shelf. Behind the Peppa the Pig decoy ice cream box.”

You arrived at the table and were about to take your seat when Sam tried to get your attention.

“Hey, Y/N get some Tabasco for me too.”

Fighting the urge to flip the table, you said a dead tone ‘sure’ and walked back into the kitchen.

Letting out a sharp breath you were about to search for the Tabasco bottle when a cold gentle hand slid down your palm. You turned to see Loki already moving you out of the kitchen towards the backdoor.

“Come with me,” his voice nearly a whisper. His face had a mild look of concern.

His grip was soft enough that if you wanted, you could let go of this hold whenever you desired. But as you two entered the service lift, you tightened your hands around his a bit, all the while staring at your reflections in the polished steel door. For the first time, you noticed what he had been wearing. The black T-shirt clung to his sculpted body like a dying man clinging to life while the band of his brooding blue jeans rested ever so appealingly at his waist.

Loki didn’t say a word as the elevator took you a storey down. For a moment you thought you felt him massage your knuckles with his thumb, sending a tingling sensation down your spine- the first positive sensation you’d felt today. Before you tell if it was real, the elevator stopped at The Dorm- where everyone’s rooms were.

“What are we doing here?” You finally gathered air in your lungs to speak.

Loki moved towards the nearest sofa to pick up something.

“Getting you your jacket.” He said as he gently removed his hand from yours and motioned you to slide into your favourite brown mobile blanket that felt like home.

“Ready?” He asked. His soft voice was bringing out the dormant frustrations you hadn’t felt the entire day.

He wrapped his arms around your waist gently while you rested yours above them, your hands holding on to his upper arms hesitantly.

With a gush of silent wind, the Avengers Facility was replaced with a small diner. You knew this was real but had no idea where this reality was.

“We’re…not in The States,” Loki said as he motioned you to follow him inside.

Surprisingly you felt comfortable surrounded by music you’d never heard before and people you didn’t know. Loki suggested you have something before he took you where he actually wanted to take you. Even when you told him you were not hungry, he didn’t budge from where you two sat. You gave in and ordered some burger and fries. You both sat in comfortable silence, glad you didn’t need to make small talk, as you both finished your meal. Loki paid - generously tipping the server- and took your hand again once you were outside. You planted your hands again over his arms and let him blow your hair with a gust of wind once more.

You stood in a clearing in the forest under a million bright stars overlooking the ocean.

You didn’t realise how tightly you held on to him as your eyes took everything in while he observed you patiently, not receding his hands from your waist either. Your heart raced with excitement at the breathtaking view.

“Woah!”

It escaped from your lips.

“Indeed”

You heard him say and as you returned your gaze you could see him looking at you with great interest.

“Loki, I-”

“Breathe, darling. Come, sit down here.” He made a rather comfortable blanket appear in the grass on the hillside. He waited for you to sit before planting himself between you and a giant rock protruding out of the ground behind you on your left.

You closed your eyes to take in the ocean breeze and the sound of waves and the forest. Before you knew it, you were drifting on them, your body finally trying to lay back down. You felt his cold body cushion your falling back, taking you by surprise. Before you could gather yourself, his right hand came up from around you and rested on your head. His cold touch took away the unnecessary heat, letting you to finally loosen yourself into him.

“They care for you, Y/N,” Loki finally said.

You didn’t budge. You did have a thousand questions as to how he knew, but you chose to stay silent.

“They are quite protective of you. I’ve seen them move around you and the spider-boy like a shield, without even speaking about it with each other. I still get death stares whenever I entice you into wordplay by…what’s the expression?…rubbing you the wrong way?”

He had moved his hand to your arms, wrapping you as if protecting you from the wind. You could sense he was half worried you might catch a cold and he’d never hear the end of it from others. The thought brought a smile on your lips.

“I know they care for me. Whatever’s happening to me right isn’t their fault. It’s my own and I am very much aware of it. I just don’t know how-to make it go away.”

Loki straightened his back, making you straighten as well and look at him.

“If that’s what it’s all about would sparring help?” He asked with an enthusiastic concern.

Before you could answer, he stood up and created a great distance between him and the edge, motioning you to join him.

“Here. I’ll stand here and you can take all the resentment out on me. Punch me, stab me, kick me where it hurts, whatever suits you.”

You were about to comment on how stupid it was when a thought struck you.

“There actually is something I want to try. But you have to promise me you won’t fight back. I’m really not in the mood nor the position to take on you singlehandedly right now.”

Loki smirked as he quickly spoke. “I’d say you underestimate yourself but that’s a discussion for some other time so go on. I won’t fight back, you have my word.”

You took your stance as he stood there like a statue with his eyes closed and his arms lose on either side.

You moved closer and before your logical mind could stop you, you stood on your toes and planted your lips on his. It was a quick kiss. You’d always wanted to shut him up like this. Your worst afterthought was him bring repelled by the thought of you and him this way. But impulse had driven you here and if it really did come to worse, you thought the edge of the cliff was right there if the embarrassment couldn’t kill you first.

Loki had opened his eyes full of surprise for your actions. Here it comes, you thought, already thinking about the cliff. Before you could land your feet a step back, his hands wrapped around you through your open jacket front, taking you back to him. He hoisted you up to him and kissed you with immense passion. Your hands gently took his jaw and neck into them as you kissed him back. His tongue tasted your lips, creating a soft growl in your throat. You parted your lips for him to enter when he pulled his lips back. “Breathe, love. Don’t forget to breathe.”

He wasn’t wrong as your lungs gasped for air. He brought his arms lower to your side till he met your thighs over your dress and did not waist a second to lift you up so you could wrap your legs around him. The next second you were back on the blanket with him lowering you gently on to it.

He came back for your lips to finish what you had started. His tongue marking every corner of your mouth as his as your tongue did the same. His cold hands making the blood rush down your back as he drew you further into him.

You parted only when neither of you could breathe anymore.

His looked at you with such soft eyes you couldn’t help but caress his cheek. He was still surprised by your touch as if asking himself if it was safe for you to even think about it. Then, like a leopard hungry for affection, he gave in to it.

“Why did you do this? Why did you go out of your way for me today?”

You were not sure what you wanted him to say.

He sighed, his eyes still closed.

“I was missing the sun and you were surrounded by dark clouds these days.”

That’s it. That’s what did it for you. The tears came like a dam had been broken. You winced through them as Loki chuckled, sitting up and drawing you into his arms.

You two were greeted by a few concerned faces sitting in the living room with tea and doughnuts. You realised you’d never gotten Sam his Tabasco.

“Hey, guys!” Wanda greeted you both. “Would you like some doughnuts and tea?” Clint asked with a smile.

They were sitting there calm and composed which wasn’t normal. Usually, they’d be up Loki’s ass for taking you away without any prior notice.

“Thanks but I just had an ice cream sundae.” You noticed Loki stood there beside you, his hands in his pockets, looking casual and composed as ever.

“Please tell me that’s not all you ate,” Tony asked with concern in his voice as he kept looking between you and Loki.

“Yes, we had some…burgers and fries.” You left out the details that you had them on an entirely different continent.

You caught Tony looking in Loki’s direction and from the corner of your eye, saw Loki nod.

Tony’s shoulders let go of some tension in them as he smiled back at you.

He knew. It made sense. You could see Loki and Tony concerned about you and Tony wanting to talk to you. You could see Loki assuring him you won’t and Tony finally agreeing with him, looking back at the decisions he had made. You could see Tony gathering everyone after dinner to tell them what was going on. You could see Peter blaming himself for not spending more time with you these days when you’d asked him to play fortnight with you.

Now you could see everyone fighting the urge to take you in their arms as they tried their best to sit straight.

“Thank you, Mr Stark.” You said as your smile hid the tears building in your eyes. You hugged and he hugged you back, patting your back as an 'always’.

“Go get some sleep, kid.” He said softly You wished everyone goodnight and looked at Loki who was still rooted at the spot smiling at you. You couldn’t help but smile back.

And suddenly Sam spoke up. “Wait…something happened between you two, didn’t it?”

You felt your cheeks burning as you tried to frown and shake your head.

“No, Wilson, nothing happened. We just kissed and called it a night. We’re taking things slow.” Loki threw words very sweetly at him.

Steve choked on his tea as mouths flew open around the room and Tony looked at him in disbelief before turning to you for confirmation.

“Uhh…” was all you could manage before every Avenger, except Clint-who shook his head while muttering 'I knew this would happen and it’s all your fault Peter’- and Peter- who was squeaking as if his OTP had finally come together- stood up with the intent to kill Loki.

“Guys! Stop! I was the one to kiss him.” You said, burning red.

Clint winced while Peter squeaked more and jumped on the sofa.

“And I don’t regret it.”

Peter let out a squeal, jaw-dropping in positive surprise before sliding down the sofa and dissolving into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big secret comes out, turns out all Avengers have something to say and something to tease you about.

“Oh my God! For the last time Peter I don’t know those movies! How are we supposed to work together and stay alive when I don’t even know half the stuff you mak-AAH!”

You were thrown into the air before your back felt itself being scratched by the ground.

“Eyes on the enemy, Y/N!” Steve shouted as he blocked Bucky’s punches and sent his shield flying around to take down Scott’s Ant-Man form towering over Clint.

“Sorry, Captain,” you said, getting back up on your feet. Wanda saw you and readied her hands as she waved them around to send a string of plasmic pulses shooting towards you but you blocked them in time, sending them back on to her and Sam.

“Son of a-,”

“Language.” Peter webbed Sam’s wings and weapon slots as he swung over him and on to Scott’s arm.

“Peter, the back!” Steve shouted as he pinned Bucky down, with his arms tightened around his best friend’s neck.

You saw Steve watching Peter, never feeling Bucky get the knife out of his belt.

Instinct took over you as you curled up your hands in a fist, gathering power around it and screaming, “Steve, move!” and punching it through the air towards Bucky, taking him, Sam and Scott down like a bunch of multi-sized dominoes.

An air horn broke the deafening silence.

“Pathetic. You all got beaten up by one person at the same time. Why does Tony even keep you here.” Loki’s dead toned sarcasm ringed through the practice grounds, receiving multiple curses at once- which he quite enjoyed for reasons known to him.

“Good job with the final blow, Y/N.” Steve patted you on the back, allowing you to catch your breath as you picked up his shield and handed it to him.

“You know I really wanted to end it with ‘Eyes on the enemy, Captain’ but SOMEONE RUINED MY MOMENT!” you shouted loud enough so that the God of Mischief could hear it and roll his eyes at you, knowing full well that you knew he had blown that horn on purpose.

“Oh! And sorry for calling you Steve, Captain. I just saw the knife and threw all sense out of the window.”

It felt weird now as the adrenaline had washed off and you realised you had never addressed the Captain so casually before.

“It’s fine,” Steve said, giving you his warmest smile as you both headed to the weapons deposit corner to return your protective gear and comms, “I’d rather you call me Steve than Rogers or Captain. I’m tired of the formal greetings from you guys anyway.”

“Cool! Keeping it warm and casual from now on.” You said, smiling at the idea of getting to call the Avenger like any of your family members.

“Speaking of casual. May I ask what’s going on between you and Loki?”

The question caught you off-guard, allowing you to blurt out a flabbergasted “W-wh-aa-haaa-?”

“He’s asking if you two… Fondue-d?”

Peter came down, balancing himself on his web-rope, taking you both by surprise.

“Wait, how did you-? And that’s not what I meant, Y/N, I’m so sorry.” a flushed faced Steve looked between him and you.

“Mr Stark told us, who in turn was told about the whole fondue thing by Ms Carter. Actually, it slipped into the conversation when he was trying to have 'the talk’ with me and couldn’t say the s-word. We all found it funny.” Peter could not wipe the wide grin on his face.

Steve turned to you wide-eyed looking for some ray of hope that all of this wasn’t true.

“Yeah, that happened,” you ripped it out fast, not allowing room for any doubts.

“Tony! We need to talk!” Steve shouted as he stormed off into the building, leaving you and Parker giggling.

“So…” Peter was still hanging there upside down, swinging lightly as he looked at you with teasing glint in his eyes.

“So?” You threw back casually, not letting him smell that you knew what he was looking for.

“Did you guys…fonduuuuue?” He teased, swinging a bit wildly towards you as he exaggerated his words.

“Peter, stop! Why are you so interested in us…fondue-ing…why are you interested anyways?!” You said, tearing out your gloves and knee-pads, trying not to make eye contact with your friend while talking about sex. You two had often talked a lot about the s-word out loud, but it was always in context with jokes, serious discussions, discussions you two thought were serious and while watching Discovery Channel. This was different than those times, not to mention something you’d like to keep private.

“What does it have to do with me?” Peter had been offended by that question. He dangled closer to you with a serious expression on his face as his brows furrowed and his eyes and his lips pressed in dismay.

“Do you have any idea what the last six months have been like for me?”

“Wai-”

“Shush, girl, I’m talking. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you and Loki emanate the true ship vibe the moment your right hook met his jaw the first time you two met?”

“Wow! Someone’s been upgrading their vocabulary and boy is it not the chemical names of lab-made polymers! And what the hell do you me-”

“Bup-bup-bup.” He shut your lips with his free hand as he continued.

“You two had been dripping in sexual tension from the moment you laid eyes on each other and THAT’S COMING FROM ME-” he pressed your lips shut tighter as you tried to speak and continued, “and don’t get me started on your arguments. Him throwing his on-point sarcasm and critical thoughts like a dodge ball and you taking them like some professional player and reading right through them as if you’d done this before. I mean, you have, given your history. And then being patient with him, surprising him countless times. Do you know how much the two of you drained me emotionally? All you two had to do was be in the same room and I had to restrain myself from making the two of you sit down face to face and shouting 'Just kiss already goddamit’ as loud as possible. So no wonder I was over the moon when you kissed Mr Friggason- yes, that’s what Loki and I agreed I could call him- and I’m waiting when you two will make it official. Like holding-hands-in-the-public-going-full-PDA official, okay. Because not knowing is killing my ship here, sister. Big time!”

Peter let go of your lips, and the blood rushed to your cheeks, burning them, wishing they could spread to your entire body and engulf you in flames.

“No, they haven’t done anything yet. I can still sense their sexual tension for miles.” A voice came from inside your ear.

Your comms had been active the entire time and Natasha thought it was necessary for the entire team to know about this vital piece of information.

“What the f-” you tore away the comms, hurting your ear and tried to walk away as quickly as possible but not before you hit Peter with a look of disgust.

Everyone who’d been practising in the compound had broken down into giggles and tried their best to suppress it the moment you came face to face with all of them.

“Come on guys! Give her break.” Scott rested a hand on his hips and waved the free one around, brushing off the air.

“Thank you for being the adult around here,” you said as your voice mocked everyone else present there.

“No, I meant to give you a break so you actually get down to doing something with your… boyfriend? Bae? I don’t what you kids call it these days.”

You raised your hand, palm pointing up in the sky in a 'What the fuck, Scott?’ motion as everyone around you snickered.

“I sometimes feel bad for Hope, you know. She’s dating a twelve-year-old. Your poor…girlfriend? Babe? I don’t know what you two call yourself in your…relationship.” The smirk on your lips didn’t budge as you could see Scott shift from one foot to another.

“Okay, that was harsh. We are dating, we haven’t defined anything yet, and that was harsh.”

Natasha patted Scott on the back as he tried to find his composure.

“In all seriousness guys, could we please stop? I mean, technically, in God years Loki’s what…seventeen right now. And I’m like four years older than him. In human years, that is. So please, let’s just not talk about the fondue-ing. He isn’t even an adult yet.”

“Who isn’t an adult?” Loki’s voice called from right behind you. You cursed internally for the times you weren’t a fan his teleportation powers when he would plant himself purposely behind you and watch you jump and turn around with your fists ready to land a punch.

What you did know-and, oddly, liked- was how his gaze would never falter as he would watch your stance fall, fists opening and your body losing its tension on seeing him, making his eyes smile every single time without fail.

“You,” Clint called out from behind Loki as he sat on a makeshift boulder, resetting the compound climate and vegetation on his tablet.

“You are not an adult and you’re not supposed to do stuff that kids won’t,” he said, never looking up from his tablet.

In one sentence, Clint had shut everyone up, leaving no room for anymore teasing.

Sam and Scott quietly slipped away to the weapons deposit corner as Wanda and Nat shifted to your either side while Bucky and Peter moved beside Clint.

You made a mental note to get Clint as many free coupons as possible to all his favourite restaurants and gift shops.

Loki wore a confused look on his face and Clint sensed it being directed towards him, nudging Peter in response.

“Right. Sorry.” Peter raised his brows and brought his hands together, ready to explain to the class what was going on.

“We calculated your age on the human year scale and you are just as old as me. Maybe even a bit younger. And by we, I mean Y/N and I. By calculated I mean we came across the math. On the internet. But we did verify it ourselves.” He ended proudly.

Before Loki could say anything, the sky cracked and thunder came down, the compound, burning the grass where it struck

“Come on man! I literally just carpeted that area.” Clint groaned out loud as the bots, who’d just rolled out the greens, threw rocks at the God of thunder.

Thor tried to ignore the bots as he walked towards your small gathering and greeted everyone with a huge smile.

“Everyone, I have news. Asgard has been restored to its former glory. As the new King, I invite you all to the birth-day celebrations and finally show you how the Asgardians party.” “Also because I am being coronated.” He added sheepishly.

“Yes! Avengers vacation to Asgard! Avengecation!!” Peter chimed in before pausing wide-eyed, being hit with a sudden compulsory thought. “Wait. I’ll have to ask aunt May.”

“Stark already asked her. You will be joining everyone else.” Loki said, allowing Peter to jump in the air with excitement and run back into the facility to get ready.

“Yeah, that’s all good but,” Wanda cut in, looking at Thor, “I remember it clearly it’s not your birthday any time soon.”

Thor chuckled. “It’s not mine. It’s Loki’s. We’re celebrating my brother tonight!”

Thor said as he playfully punched Loki and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close, drawing nothing but a sharp exhale of his cold breath.

“Oh!” Sam and Scott came back- and as they would seem to say- right on time for him to mention, “So, Loki, does that mean you are turning eighteen today, in the human years scale?” as he raised an eyebrow towards you, forcing you to relive your life in flashes to find out what was it you did in the past that has come back to haunt you as moments of embarrassment.

“Yes,” Loki confirmed as he looked at Clint with a slight bow, “I am,” before turning back to you with a sly smile and a wink, making every inch of your body shudder- surprisingly, both in fear and anticipation.

“Yay. Happy birthday,” you trembling voice squeaked, giving him a thumbs up and you a couple thousands of seconds to bury yourself in anxious thoughts as to what was going to-or not going to- happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a pure tease.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t want to party on a planet that loathes me, Thor. I’d rather stay here where it’s somewhat bearable and people don’t scorn me behind my back rather do it right to my face. Like Wilson for instance.”

Loki lay on the sofa in the living room, reading Moby Dick, clearly not finding it of much interest.

“I got you covered, man.”

Sam said as he passed the Odinson brothers, already dressed in a red v neck and black denim jeans. This man was dressed to impress the ladies and lads of all nine realms tonight. Loki could smell the cologne from ten feet away, clearly irritated about the human ways of masking one’s natural scent.

“Not helping, Sam” Thor roared as he turned his attention back to Loki, soothing his voice for his little brother.

“No one loathes you Loki. They are all positively over it by now. Asgard’s starting a new chapter and everyone would love the Prince of the Nine Realms to be a part of it.”

Thor said as a matter-of-fact as he rested his arms on his hips, waiting for his brother to brood some more. And he did.

Loki slammed the book and sat up, his arms resting on his thighs as he slouched himself low, his eyes killing something in the distance with the death stare he was giving off. Thor knew that look all too well to stand at a safe distance from his brother in order to be spared from the abrupt outburst.

“What? Birthday Boy still deciding what to wear tonight?”

Natasha entered the area, clad in a royal blue gown, held up by a golden choker, hugging her effortlessly as if it was made just so the cloth could know what it was like to be draped around the most dangerous assassin on earth, kissing the ground where her golden stilettos had been.

Thor was bedazzled by the view while Loki looked at her as if he was impressed by the choice of her attire.

“Woah!” a voice gasped from behind her.

Loki looked at the person behind Nat and his expression changed.

“Well, if it isn’t the most controversial avenger in the house right now,” Loki smiled, sarcasm dripping from his lips like honey.

Nat and Thor stood confused until realisation hit the red-headed avenger.

“Is he-are you talking about us teasing Y/N about her _sex life_?” Nat questioned the God, ending with a soft chuckle.

You gave him a dry look. “Dude, relax. It’s a running joke in the family,” you said before murmuring, “ _and it’s my fault really._ ”

“Aww!” Peter’s voice caught everyone’s attention. He had been sitting at the end, his face held up by his palms. No one had seen the spider-ling enter the room colouring them impressed, confused and annoyed at the same time.

“She called us family.”

You rolled your eyes at your goofy dork of a friend as you continued telling the Odinsons about it.

“I once walked in on the grown-ups having a conversation about cherries,” she stopped as Natasha eyed her, smirking like a devil, “a conversation I _thought_ was about cherries. And I, _ahem_ , asked them for some.”

You could feel your ears burning hot as the memories flashed in front of you. The pale face of Steve looking up at you with horror in his eyes as Tony tried to stop you, repeating, “No, kid, that’s not-” again and again as you kept cutting him out, again and again, saying “Come on guys. I want in too. Give me some. It’s been a while since I had some. And the last time I did, I couldn’t get out of my bed for an entire day because of…the…stomach………why are you all staring at me like that?”

Sam had been the first one to break down and Wanda had followed. Bucky, Tony and Steve had just buried their faces in their hands to try not to feel the second-hand embarrassment.

“You had walked in on them talking about sex!” Loki completed your thought train.

That invasive, outrageously handsome son of a bitch.

Loki and Thor broke down into a burst of thundering laughter, catching the rest of you by surprise. You knew you weren’t going to hear the end of it from at least one of them for the remainder of your life but dropped that thought on one look at that carefree laugh spreading wide right up to Loki’s eyes. This was the first time since you two met that you’d seen such an innocent side of Mischief. You were loving every bit of it and you promised yourself to do everything in your power to let nothing ruin this side of your Love today.

 

“I was busy sending Happy plans for next week’s charity dinner, that’s why I couldn’t get ready on time. And Thor said he’s arranged something for me in Asgard. So I’ll be fine, Tony, relax.”

All of the Avengers moved into the open lawn, ready to be taken to Asgard.

“How can I relax, kid? Watching you work gives me anxiety. You relax. Don’t be like me. You are supposed to party with your…boyfriend tonight.” He said, standing next to Pepper, kissing her on her forehead before turning to you and whispering, “okay, but be honest with me. Are you carrying-”

You cut him out as you brought your hand up,  showing him a small black bag.

“Pepper spray, taser gun, my power gloves and some tonic water.”

Tony didn’t say anything to retort your preparedness but you knew full well he was impressed and proud of you right now. Pepper gave you a gentle smile before turning to Tony.

“Come on, Tony. She’s an adult. And you can clearly see she can take care of herself.”

“Do I need to give you the talk?” Tony asked softly, his brows giving you the concerned arch, making you and Pepper groan and roll your eyes collectively at him. “Pepper, just because it’s his birthday doesn’t mean he can get anything. I’m just trying to tell Y/N _that_ ,” he continued as she dragged him away from you.

“Hey, my favourite Bender!” Sam called from behind and high-fived you. “Ready to enjoy the Asgardian way tonight?”

You nodded and put your hands inside your jacket pockets.

“Hey,” Sam gave you a serious look, “everything alright?”

You felt your nerves sting a little before you shrugged your shoulders. “It’s a new place. Full of…strange-er people. Probably a huge gathering. You know, not my most enjoyable elements.”

Sam wrapped his arm around you and you could feel, to the barest nerve cell in your body, Loki’s gaze following the two of you from somewhere.

“Hey, you know I got your back. We’ll dance, drink, sing Asgardian folk songs and have fun tonight. And if any Asgardian frat boy tries to mess with you, he goes through me first.”

You chuckled at the thought of Sam squaring up with an Asgardian but were glad to have him by your side.

“Speaking of drinking,” you looked around if anyone was watching before opening your bag and showing him the best green poison- an old well-preserved bottle of absinthe- available in the facility.

“I say we show them what’s really good,” you chimed in.

Sam gasped a ‘girl’ before slightly turning to show you a bottle of Vodka+Tequila carefully tucked inside his jacket pocket.

“Wow! We really want to get wasted tonight.”

You jumped as Wanda whispered right close to your years, as she conjured her bottle of alcohol whose name you couldn’t even pronounce, already knowing it was going to be good.

“Alright, my best of friends. Your Asgardian Uber is here.” Thor thundered as he stood in front of you all and was about to raise his hammer when Loki stopped him.

“Thor, stop. Not everyone’s got a strong stomach like you to travel through the Bifrost.”

He looked at everyone with assurance before turning his back towards them and cracking open the space as wide as a football goal post, revealing the heavenly beauty that was Asgard.

“Behold,” Thor said, excitement filling his lungs, “the restored beau-”

“Oh look, Mr Thor! Your castle looks like a pipe organ,” Peter exclaimed excitedly, realising a little late how hard he had thought out loud.

Everyone looked at him and then at the castle and could no longer not see it.

Pepper kept staring at the boy, her brows furrowed, before finally gathering her thoughts and turning to Tony, who had a wide grin stuck on his face, looking proudly at Peter.

“Is this one of the reasons why you wanted to adopt him?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Thor.”  
“Yes, my precious Y/N.”  
“I cannot do this.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why n-Thor!”  
“What?”  
“This is wrong!”  
“What could possibly be wrong in this?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Everything from my human existence?.”  
“Y/N, no one’s going to know. No one’s got the time.”  
“What the f-are you serious right now? Entire Asgard is gathered down there tonight. So is our family!”  
“Yes, that’s what makes it more exciting.”  
“Exciting! Exciting?! This is not fun, this is madness! How could you possibly expect me to do this?”  
You jumped up and down on your toes, whining. Your voice echoed in the large golden room decorated with intricate floral borders and complex Nordic art between them-soft yet beautiful.  
Thor raised his hands to hold your arms in them as he looked into your eyes with such vigour.  
“Because this was the only way, Y/N.”  
Your brows shot confused glances towards him while his brows turned into a pleading arch, begging you to go through with it.  
“Only way for what?” Your voice echoed again.  
“For my brother to bring me back to Asgard.”  
Loki entered the room with his usual poise as he gave you a gentle smile before turning to his sibling.  
“Loki said he would only come over here to celebrate his birth if you were allowed to wear one of mother’s treasured belongings,” Thor exclaimed. You could see his excitement reached his eyes and his voice.  
“And I was more than delighted to do it, Y/N. Mother would have loved you. And trust me as I say this not because I want my brother here but because I know in my heart, she would have wanted you to wear this because you are no less than a princess when you walk with Loki, with us, as a family. This would have been her way to welcome you here, my lawful sister.”  
You couldn’t help but smile as little pearls of happiness formed in the corners of your eyes before something hit you.  
“Wait, did you just call me sister-in-law?”  
Thor chuckled as he walked away from you patting Loki on the shoulder on his way out.  
“Thor! Answer me! Did you just call me s-he knows we’re not married, right?”  
It was Loki’s turn to chuckle.  
He walked towards you admiring the golden dress that hung on a bust to your right.  
“Loki, seriously though, I thought I was going to get some prom dress to wear or something borrowed from Jane… or Brunn,” you two pondered amusingly at the thought of what amazing outfits she might have offered you, “but this is…I don’t…I’m positive I’m going to stand out in it.”  
You caught him off-guard, his brows lining up in amusement.  
“That’s the whole point, love.”  
You sighed. _Of course._  
“The Asgardians are strangers to me and I to them. And I’m pretty sure they can recognise a… royal duchess outfit in the fashion world here when they see one. Don’t get me wrong, this is beautiful. Way too beautiful for me, in fact. I…I don’t think I deserve this special treatment.”  
Loki didn’t say anything till you had finished saying your piece.  
He turned his head a little, catching a glimpse of the door from the corner of his eyes as he shut them from where he stood. Taking his hand into yours, he directed you towards the king-sized bed- clad in the most royal-green sheets you had ever seen in your life- and sat you down beside him.  
The royal blue outfit he wore complimented the green under him so perfectly. _Do you ever go wrong with your outfits, Loki?_ You thought to yourself. Even on the bed, he was radiating perfection right now.  
He still had your hand in his when he brought up his other one to hold it too. A fulfilling sensation ran down your entire body, raising your hair. Loki noticed it as he gently ran his fingers over the bumps on your wrist sending down another gentle rush.  
“I loved my mother with all my heart, Y/N,” he began, with the same softness that you’d heard on the cliff the night he rescued you from your own mind.  
“I have loved her unlike anything else in this dark world. And I know for a fact that she loved me like I was her own flesh and blood. If I were to compare my life to this infinite emptiness around us, she was the first star to light up my darkness, Y/N, and probably the only one.”  
He smiled at the thought of a long lost memory as you saw his eye glisten in the dim lights more and more, making you bring your free hand to rub his.  
“When she was gone, the only thing that held me back from diving into the abyss was the thought of not letting this…universe fall into one. That’s it. That was…what gave me purpose.” He let out a silent laugh before continuing, “It’s quite hilarious when you’ve seen the darkness yourself, experienced yourself breathe in its dust, you cannot, even once, wish it upon your most lethal enemy.”  
His fingers ran tiny circles on your back of your hand, having a mind of their own, never allowing any bad emotion to run into you.  
“And when it was all over, I felt it calling me back. And I was ready to go sleep inside it once and for all. I was ready to face the odds of never seeing Valhalla’s doors- of never seeing mother again. I had made up my mind even before Thor asked me to help him with one final task. I was ready when he brought me to earth to destroy the last of the Children that had hidden themselves in the shadows. I was already thinking of surrendering to the void but for something hitting me. Hard.”  
The slow circles stopped. Your frown coming back, trying the best to hide the tears forming in your eyes.  
“What?” You questioned.  
“You, my love.”  
“What?!” Your ears not believing what they heard.  
“You hit me out of my self-inflicting misery. You punched me back into the reality around me, as you said to yourself, ‘I am not going to be bullied by a psychopath into oblivion; even if the psychopath is me’ while trying to punch the Shadow but hit me instead. And for better or worse, you didn’t just stop there. Constantly observing me, reading through my coldness, finding ways to involve me in everyone’s lives and them in mine, though the latter didn’t go that well-”  
“I’d say it went pretty well. Especially since the moment, you let everyone know about our first kiss.”  
Both of you burst into giggles.  
“You cleared the static built up inside me. The numbness that had been formed in here, was slowly swept away and replaced by emotions I thought I had felt in some distant dream. And that dream, that was the love of my mother is the one regret I have of not having the honour of offering you today.”  
An involuntary sob left you. The built-up happiness inside your chest could not be handled inside such a small place now.  
“I could not, for the life of me, fathom that I could mean something to someone. I love you, Loki. With everything I’ve got.”   
Your arms wrapped around his torso as he covered you in the tightest hug, blanketing you, taking up all the heat your body did not need.  
“I’ll wear it. I’ll wear the dress. Screw what other people say.”  
Loki withdrew from you, his hands still keeping the anxious veins in your neck from boiling, and smiled gratefully at you.  
“But,” you whispered closely near his lips, watching his smile falter a little as his eyes held to you waiting for something to drop on him, “I want you to dress me up.”   
He let go of his breath as his shoulders came down from a tensed high, his forehead meeting yours as his smile came back wider.  
“Y/N, you sly beast.”  
Loki’s lips lingered around yours as if waiting for a sign, which he got as you let your lips graze his. The intensity with which his arms still held your neck and his lips your lips never ceased to amaze your entire body. His tongue danced around yours, not letting you go until your lungs were empty under the ocean.  
He stood up, taking you with him, and raised your T-shirt over your head before carefully folding it and placing it on his bed. _Admit it Y/N_ , you heard yourself saying, _you were just turned on by that, you weirdo._  
He turned your back to him, allowing you to face the gold-framed full-length mirror. Brushing your hair aside, he let his breath tickle the sensitive spots on your neck and shoulder as he spoke, “The most stunning enigma I have had the honour of unravelling, both literally and figuratively.”  
Planting kisses all along your jawline and down to your shoulders, he closed his eyes and let his fingers find the trail from your hips to the hook of your black bra.  
You could see the blood rush to your cheeks in the mirror at the thought of Loki seeing you half naked. But his eyes remain shut, never allowing himself to even take a peak as his kisses kept going down to your back, making you discover sensitive areas you never thought you had. His cold lips conjured up the most sensational shivers- from the beginning of your backbone to your lower back and then your hips.  
His fingers found the band of your jeans, carefully caressing the edges of where your skin and the cloth met before pulling them down, chuckling as you swayed your legs to help him.  
“You cannot believe how turned on I am right now,” He moaned as he kissed your thighs and massaged them at the same time.  
“Oh,” you moaned back, “you and me both si-ahem, nevermind.”  
“I was thinking we could-” he called out softly from kisses between your legs.  
“No, Loki we can’t,” you stated in your softest voice, against every damn nerve cell in your body that you could hear them boo and scream at you for turning down the best part that was coming right now.  
He sighed, his hands parting from your body.  
“Fine. I have to keep my promise too. Here,” he bent down keeping the dress low so you could put in your legs first. While you shifted your dress up and around your chest, he unfurled the tail, making it look like a golden river flowing down from your body and disappearing somewhere in the floor a good distance behind your feet.  
Finally, he looked back at you, tucking away a loose strand of your hair and admiring the view.  
“Ready to celebrate, love?”  
You smiled and kissed his cheek, flushing all over again before wrapping your arms around his.  
“Ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I cannot believe you guys can’t wrap your head around that!”  
Your laughter echoed throughout the halls where everyone was seated for dinner. The festivities were in full swing and the true rulers of Asgard shared their table with the Avengers where everyone was laughing their heads off in a vicious ‘Never Have I Ever’.  
“How can we possibly believe that, Y/N!” Sam shouted in pleasant surprise, “he’s called the God of Mischief and I find it hard to believe he hasn’t even tried to…you know…try stuff. I mean, look at all the beautiful Asgardian ladies around you. You cannot possibly believe that!”  
“What is so hard to believe?” Loki sounded offended.  
You gently put your hand over his thigh under the table to calm him down.  
“Whatever, man. I really don’t care. Loki, your turn.”  
You gently retrieved your hand when he found them again and wrapped your small heated fingers around his long cold ones.  
“Never have I ever,” he said, raising his glass, “made really awkward conversations with my best friend’s…what’s the wor- crush, yes. Never have I ever made really awkward conversations with my best friend’s crush on their behalf.”  
He said with his signature smirk that melted you to the core.  
You excitedly looked at the faces around the table when you noticed Sam shook his head, eyes throwing daggers at Loki.  
He drank from his cup. So did Bucky.  
“You son of a bitch. What did you do?!” They both said in unison.  
You couldn’t help but snort out a laughter. Your boyfriend really knew his way around people in the most chaotic way you could’ve imagined.  
Your eyes saw Clint take a sip as well, making Nat go 'oh no you didn’t’.  
“Hey Y/N! Look!” Peter excitedly tapped your shoulder even as you turned towards him, looking in the direction he pointed.  
“You’re late, Footloose.”  
Stark stated as he nodded at Nebula, who returned the gesture with a hint of smile.  
Quill apologised for the fashionable delay and went on to congratulate the new King while the rest of the guardians were greeted by the Avengers.  
“Hey Peter! How’s the little Avenger doing?” Gamora said in her proud mother voice as she ruffled his hair, making him blush.  
“I’m doing great Miss Gamora.” His smile just couldn’t leave his lips.  
The conversations were filled with new adventures, old incidents, and a lot of 'dust’ jokes.  
You noticed your hands still tangled in Loki’s, his thumb massaging your knuckles, making whatever minute stress you had about the evening, leaving your body, losing itself in the best cold sensation you’d felt. You lifted your eyes and saw him watching you, smiling all the while.  
“What?” You whispered, your voice trembling with his radiating face and touch.  
“Mm…nothing,” he moaned, his full attention towards you.  
Your tongue licked you lower lip, not knowing how to control the heat growing in your cheeks, finally biting down onto it.  
“Stop. Don’t ruin them,” he protested softly, his head rested on his palm looking at you with glowing eyes, making you let go of your lips and pressing them instead, trying to hide your involuntary smile.  
“Loki, what’s gotten into you?” You whispered, leaning close to him, feeling your growing warmth being absorbed by him. You tried to maintain your composure telling yourself not to look at him.  
A sparkle of meteors went down your left shoulder as he rested his chin there, trying to get your attention.  
“I’m just questioning my stars, right now, really.” His soft whisper, only audible to you, sending goosebumps down your body.  
You turned towards him, breathing in the ecstasy that was Loki, fighting the urge to kiss him there and then. Hell, forget kissing. You wanted to devour him. Make every edge of him yours, mark your name on his soul, allowing no one to take him but you. Either that or you wanted him to take you into him, creating a singularity, not leaving any trace of you that could say you were not his. But what you truly desired was both. Discovering each other, filling the cuts with kisses, biting into each other’s walls, building each other up till you two screamed for each other from your high and falling down together. That was what you really wanted.  
And you knew Loki wanted the same. You could see his jaw move in question, his lungs gasp for air, his pupils dilate as you made him read your thoughts. For a moment he couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare at you and show you his painted picture of him sleeping in your arms, bodies bare under the green covers after a wholesome night of some new but wonderful discoveries of vulnerability.  
You gave him a knowing look and he knew in that moment you wanted the same.  
He looked around the table before leaning into you as whispered again, “Meet me in my chambers tonight?”  
You nodded.  
You were about to tell him something when a lady serving wine around the table came between you two, making you spill the contents all over your dress.  
“Oh dear God! I’m so sorry,” you stated to the wine lady as you got up-feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol- reluctantly letting go of Loki’s hand.  
“M-my apologies lady Y/N. I should have been more careful. Allow me to take you your chambers for a change of clothes,” the lady said, trying to wipe off the wine from your dress.  
Loki glowered at her and was about to throw quite a bundle of heated words before you decided to do something about it.  
“Thank you, dear. Excuse me for a moment, sorry, I’ll have to go change. I’ll be in my room,” you concluded with a gentle pat on Loki’s shoulder, shutting him up for good as he watched you go and sighed before giving you his signature smirk.  
He was a cunning bastard and he knew what you meant by what you just said.  
“Too bad. That was a pretty amazing dress,” Wanda commented getting an 'amen’ from all the ladies around her.

You were directed to your room by the wine lady. You could feel the gush of all the Asgardian alcohol you’d consumed come up with a swirl into your brain, making you go off balance now and then but you managed to keep yourself intact till you reached the large wooden door.  
“Here we are,” the wine lady stated with enthusiasm.  
“Thank you so much, beautiful,” you gushed through the wavering lights around you.  
“Oh for the sake of Nine Realms just take her already. She can barely stand straight,” the wine lady shouted, confusing you for a moment.  
“Excuse me?” You asked just before a pair of strong unfamiliar hands covered your mouth and picked you up by the waist.  
Panic tried to erode the adrenaline through your body but the grip around you grew tighter before everything turned black.

A gasp of thick, musty air filled your lungs. You’d woken up in a some sort of a cabin in the presence of three people. The wine lady, a giant of sorts and a person you thought was Asgardian given his similar attire.  
“Where am I? Who are you?”  
Your throat felt itchy. A wave of dizziness passed you before you were able to take everything in normally.  
“How can you be so naïve?” The Asgardian spit the question at you.  
All you did was frown in frustration at him before looking away, disinterested.  
He seemed to have been offended by your action as he moved closer to you, forcing your face in his hands.  
“How could you be so naïve as to love the Trickster, you pathetic human.”  
You gave him a sharp exhale.  
“Are you done?” You could sense your resting bitch face surfacing at the sight of ignorance in front of you.  
“Am I d- did you hear that Megaerth. I told you she won’t listen.”  
The wine lady, Megaerth came forward, her crossed arms coming forward to tuck your loose strands behind your ear.  
“I am sorry for doing this lady Y/N. But, you have to listen to us. His grace, Prince Loki is not who he shows you. He has been planning to take the throne from our rightful king Thor ever since the beginning. All he is hungry for is power, lady Y/N. And he would do anything…anything to convince the people around him that he has changed.”  
Megaerth’s voice trembled.  
“Listen, Megaerth, I think you’ve been misinformed. Loki never was a bad person to begin with,” you continued softly, “his situations were such that he had been taken over by some very dark elements. He is really kind and gentle. Believe me.”  
“I did, my lady.” She said. “I did when he said he he loved me.”  
You wanted to ask her to repeat what she just said but the ground underneath your feet had already slipped away a little before you grasped yourself.  
“Help us, lady Y/N. Help us take him down tonight with your friends and he won’t stand a chance.”  
“What? Oh my G-”  
“I cannot see you go through the pain and betrayal that I have.”  
“No,” you whispered to yourself as thought after thought crossed your mind while the tears built up in your eyes.  
“I know it is hard, lady Y/N.”  
“What the hell?”  
“It was for me too.”  
“How did we not see this coming?!”  
“Especially since the night we spent togeth-”  
“Oh shut up, you thot!” You thundered, making all three of them jump.  
Your anger knew no bounds now.  
“You are all from the resistance, aren’t you? Planning to take down Loki ever since you found out he was alive.”  
Megaerth looked at the Asgardian and finally broke her composure, standing up, towering over you with zero emotions in her eyes.  
“You sick sons of bitches! Your pathetic lives were saved because of him. The entire universe was saved because of him!”  
The gaint felt the windows vibrate at your anger, taking a step back from you as caution.  
Megaerth smiled.  
“I thought you would be one of those trophies that he’d like by his side. But you are more than just that aren’t you, my lady. You guessed right.”  
“None of the avengers or guardians are going to help you. And people are going to come looking for me sooner or later.” You surmised.  
And when none of them showed any hint of panic another realisation dawned upon you.  
“You want them to come looking for me.” You gasped. Megaerth chuckled this time.  
“He really seems to be fond of you. And if I’m not wrong, he’ll do anything to get you back safe and sound. And if someone were to, say, scratch you,” she brought out a knife, grazing your cheek with it before drawing out blood, “he’d destroy whatever or whoever came in his path; resistance or not.”

“Keep scratching her here and there till I come back. Just scratches. Humans don’t heal like us. Our brethren will be waiting for the signal from you. I’ll go give the beloved prince the news of his precious muse’s disappearance.” Megaerth spoke before making her way to the cabin door.  
“Wait! Megaerth! Wait.”  
She turned around, her face giving away nothing.  
“Listen to me. Just…please. Listen to me,” you said with as much politeness as you could before continuing, “I know what you’re thinking. Believe me, I know. That really isn’t the right way to do things. Take a moment to understand the gravity of the situation and get some help. You really should talk to someone, I don’t know, Thor, about what’s going on. Because this…that you’re thinking of doing…is pure madness.”  
Without as much as an exhale, Megaerth walked out, shutting the door with a bang.

Loki walked into his room to find it empty. He was sure he’d got what you’d discreetly signalled him but still he went over to your room, finding it empty as well. His brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and suspicion as he turned around to make his way back to the hall when he ran into someone.  
“Your grace!”  
The wine lady who’d escorted you out bowed down, nearly out of breath, trembling as she gasped for air.  
“What is it?” Loki was irritated.  
“Lady Y/N, your grace. Someone took her. A cloaked man took her and disappeared into the night.”  
An invisible force had kicked Loki in his gut. All his senses went numb.  
Y/N.  
Your ever radiating face flashed before him.  
Y/N.  
The thought of you being dragged away into the darkness.  
Y/N.  
The thought of losing you to it.  
Slamming that image out of his mind, he took the lady by her arms as his eyes burned holes into hers.  
“Who was it?” He snarled.  
For a moment Megaerth forgot what she was supposed to say as fear crawled all over her body. The cold holes his eyes was burning through her made her question herself for a moment to consider Y/N’s words.  
“I-I don’t know, your grace.” She finally spoke, wincing at Loki’s hold.  
Loki let go of her, regaining his senses as he looked at the Asgardian in front of her with surprise as if she was someone new to her.

All the avengers and Guardians had disappeared from the hall. Every last one of them was gathered in Thor’s room, frustrated, anguished, enraged, worried. Loki closed the doors as he entered the room.  
Tony and Steve walked towards him.  
“Loki…” They stopped short at the sight of his bloodshot eyes.  
Wanda gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth a bit too late, turning heads towards her.  
“Oh, Loki, I’m so sorry.” Her eyes welled up making everyone else more frustrated.  
Peter came forward and hugged the God.  
“We’ll find her Loki. She’ll be alright. I promise.”  
Loki couldn’t help but smile as he patted Peter on the back.  
“I know where she is.”  
Everyone in the room went alert.  
“And I know who took her.”  
“Perfect,” Gamora said, taking out her sword, “point me in that direction.”  
“Wait, how do you-” Thor was cut short by his brother’s smile.  
“She sent a message for me.”  
Tony looked at Loki and then at Pepper, who rubbed his back gently, giving him time to process that the level of understanding between you and the God of Mischief was more than he’d anticipated.  
“Well, what are we waiting for?”  
As if to answer the question, a dazzling string of golden slit a perfect circle through the air, bringing over a familiar face.  
“Doctor!” Steve exclaimed.  
“Captain. I brought the avengers armory as requested, Loki. This better be important.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How was it?” You questioned, head dangling in boredom to your side, feeling your blood trickle down from your open wounds as your chained hands rested on the table.  
“What?” The bitter looking Asgardian responded, lost at the window looking for something in the woods.  
His giant friend had gone to alert a part of their faction to be ready to take down the God of Mischief at Megaerth’s signal.  
“Was it easy convincing other Asgardians to join you? Or was it difficult?”  
He exhaled sharply, leaving his breath marked on the window trying not to look at you.  
“I mean, it’s Loki we’re talking about. It’s either easy when you’re gathering people with a deadly grudge against him or it’s difficult when you’re smart enough to know how his brain works.”  
You brought your head near your hands, resting your chin on them before you muttered.  
“Either way, he can and he will play with your mind.”  
There were no crickets here to fill the silence between the two of you. Just a rhythmic tapping of your fingers on the table- sometimes a single tap sometimes two and mostly the sound if your forced sighs.  
“He has you wrapped around his fingers like a minion.” He forced out a chuckle, eyeing you from the side.  
“Really?” You responded with genuine concern. “How can you tell? Did my rational brain that knows the workings of a mind gave it away or did my emotional empathy for his sufferings did it for you? Or was it because he has done this before with someone?”  
The Asgardian straightened his shoulders, finally turning towards you.  
“He is poisonous. You earthlings of all people should know that,” he spat out, coming closer towards you.  
“Yeah, yeah some of us have this thing called forgiveness and others have a notion called exploitation. Both are great ways to suffer but it doesn’t stop us from using them again and again,” responded with a smile.  
“You still didn’t answer my question. Any of them, really.” You sat their, stone-faced, done with the crap.  
“For someone who has been bleeding from every tiny cut all over her, you really have words coming out of quite carelessly.”  
You couldn’t help but smile.  
“My wounds don’t bother you. Neither does my planet. What bothers you is watching me appreciate someone so ‘evil’ without any weight over my soul. Without any…mind tricks or illusions.”

You were right.

“So tell me Asgardian, how was it?”  
You knew your nonchalance towards your blood getting everywhere was getting on his nerves. And you were here to make the most of it.  
“Oh, the event of gathering a mob against the Trickster was easy my dear. Easier than picking the golden apple out of the gardens for the harvest. For who would not like a hand in bringing down the most dangerous scum to ever exist in this realm,” he came right in your face.  
Your breath was stuck in your lungs at the sight of his rage filled eyes. _They_ were the ones filled with nothing but poison.  
You tapped your finger once before gathering your thoughts and finding your voice.  
“I’ll go on a whim here and say it was your son.”  
The eyes faltered. A look of pain washing the poison away. You had seen the tears rise up before he could turn away.  
“I’m sorry,” you whispered, “When did he…”  
“Loki’s first uprising when Thor returned from his exile. He was just a child when his life was taken away by that frost bastard when the Allfather commanded him to be apprehended.”  
A slow wind rustled the leaves outside, bringing in a sweet smell from the open window.  
“Listen-”  
“It’s too late now, lady Y/N. Loki deserves every ounce of pain he’s caused me and my brethren. He will suffer for the wrongs and he will never be remembered for his rights. He will be but a mere shadow of the true firstborn of the Allfather- the darkness we will soon destroy.”  
You looked at him for a moment before gathering yourself and getting up.  
“I empathise with you, sir. I really do. I too have lost someone really close to me. And I know how easy it is to blame someone who already has darkness attached to his past.”  
Your chains rattled as you moved away from the table and stood a few steps back.  
“But here is what I’d like you to understand,” you felt your voice bounce from the walls, making the Asgardian turn back to you again.  
“Loki has suffered, more than you know and boy, even more than he shows. I do not force you to understand the relationship we have but I have been close enough to him to know, to feel what he thinks of himself when none of us is looking. So, _I_ am done with people coming at him for the things he has already died for!” you announced.  
“He fak-”  
Your one finger and a stare of burning daggers stopped him right in his tracks. You amber eyes were not playing now.  
“You as much as put a scratch on him,” you growled, “I swear on the lives of all living and dead on this planet, I will personally detach your thick skulls from your body and throw them for scraps on Sakaar. You have my word.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Test me and it will be the last promise you will ever experience.”

The Asgardian was taken by surprise. “You really are the tricksters’ whore,” he cursed, “empty warnings from a filthy mouth. The rebels have already gathered throughout the forest. The tide of change is here. And all you have done is spit for that scum.”  
That’s it. You couldn’t hold it in any longer. You let it creep out of you, watching the Asgardian furrow his brows in frustration.  
“Why are you smiling, whore?”  
“Mhh,” you shrugged, “just at the fact that all…one hundred and sixty-four of you butt heads planned everything for Loki in such a…low-key way and you actually thought you could get away with it.”  
His brows tensed up more as his frustration grew up a level. It was a few moments before he noticed your eyes. The amber eyes.  
“No.”  
You smirk grew bigger.  
“This can’t be. You died! You were dead!”  
The Asgardian was flustered, trying to get as much distance amongst the two of you as possible as his hands tried to frantically search for something around the table.  
“Looking for this?” You asked, bringing forward a war blow horn.  
Before his anger could allow him to leap towards you with the knife he had scratched you up with, “Now!” You shouted and a strong force came through the door taking him to the ground. The Asgardian looked at his attacker, asking a breathless 'how’ before he was knocked out senseless.  
“Great work, my lady.”  
You didn’t waste a moment before hugging the familiar figure with teary eyes.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
You got a pat on your back as a pair of strong arms embraced you in their warmth.  
“I apologise for not coming for your sooner.”  
“Shut up, Hiemdell. And welcome back.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No, we are _not_ doing this.”  
“Why not? It is _obviously_ a better plan than letting you go all Rambo right now.”  
“Do you even care about her?”  
“All I am thinking about is her and I swear I will not hesitate to hurt anyone that gets in my way!”  
“Oh for God’s sake you imbecile could you just be a part of the team for a moment!”  
“Clint just calm d-”  
“I AM CALM!”

The doors burst open as the Archer stomped out.   
“Thor, this is your territory. Whatever you decide, we’ll take it.”  
“Alright. Loki, you stay here, Captain-”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Loki listen to me-”  
“Do not imprison me here under the false pretence of some sought out strategy, brother.”  
“I am not imprisoning you.”  
“Good.”  
“No. Listen. Loki. LOKI! COME BACK HERE!”

Megaerth couldn’t help but smile as she stood outside the door bowing slightly, listening to every failed attempt that had gone down inside the golden walls ever since few of the strongest people in the galaxy had found out about Y/N’s capture. What had started as slight whispers had turned into a yelling match between the God and the Avengers. At one point she was sure they were having a measuring contest in there as to who loved Y/N more.  
She saw the Trickster come out- with rage emanating from every cell in his body- through her lashes and stand in front of her.  
“Show me where they went.”  
It had begun.

______________

The giant had come back from the west faction to the cabin with three Asgardians and two unfamiliar figures under cloaks.  
The silence in the woods was a bit unnerving for the Asgardians as the giant lead them to the cabin door.  
The captured woman sat unconscious on the chair where the giant had left her, her limbs carrying the shallow cuts coloured with her blood, half resting on the armrest under the chains around her wrist. Her head dangling forward, partially veiled by her hair soaked in sweat.  
“Where is he?” the cloaked figures asked, looking around before settling their eyes over the woman.  
One of them came forward, planting themselves right in front of her. They removed their cloak to reveal flawless golden skin with topaz eyes burning in the earthling in front of them.  
“How disparaging, even for the God of Mischief, to like someone so weak and filthy as a human from earth,” the golden man-alien announced, moving a finger under her chin to lift her head up for scrutiny.  
Scars went by her cheeks and neck as if not wanting to cut her as much as wanting to display that she could be hurt. For a moment even the golden boy was struck by the beauty radiating in front of him through those scars before he shoved those thoughts back and let out a mock laugh.  
“Loving a madman really does make you a deserving sacrifice to be cut in half,” he said as he drew himself closer to the young woman’s face.  
That’s when your rage-filled eyes shot open, taking him by surprise. Before he could gather his thoughts, the chains that were supposed to be binding you were wrapped around his throat in a flash by you.  
“Unhand him, you whore!” cried the other golden alien as he went for the sword’s hilt around his waist before being knocked out by Hiemdell.  
You turned the golden boy, tightening the chains around his throat with one hand while sending the Asgardian charging towards you flying out of the cabin with a plasmic wave through your other.  
“Let go of me, you filth!”  
Knocking his head onto the table, you turned back to the two remaining Asgardians while Hiemdell fought the giant.  
You focused the energy into your kicks and punches, doing more than just matching the Asgardians’ strength, knowing full well that your superhuman abilities were not the only ones driving you right now.  
The golden-skinned alien felt the ground move even as he lay there, trying to balance his aching brain. It took him a great deal of effort and cursing to get up. He tried to grasp the scene of three Asgardians covered in dirt, smashed into the ground and trees- unconscious- while a giant lay next to him with a broken arm and a dislocated jaw.  
He hadn’t even breathed in the surprise when he felt your hands grab his neck and push him into the lone wall of the broken cabin standing behind him. All he could do was wince in fear as your eyes locked his with a death stare.  
“You were saying?”

________________

“She was here,” Loki whispered to himself as he looked at the golden heels reflecting the lights of the night sky despite being covered in mud.  
Megaerth watched him reach his hand out to touch them emotions of the worst reality washing over his face. She saw his eyes glisten even in the dark as they never left the site of the gold lying in the dirt.  
 _So you do have feelings, after all_ , she thought to herself. _Good, I need them to watch you burn yourself tonight._  
The ravens had been coming in with news from her informants in the palace. Perched up silently over the trees, they threw the parchments from their beaks down in her palms like good servants while Loki wasn’t looking.  
Everyone stood divided. Thor couldn’t leave the palace. The handsome captain and man of iron had been seen leaving the castle, still arguing about Loki as they followed the tired-looking Natasha and Nebula while the metal arm and the dark-skinned beasts had been staring daggers at each other during their search around the castle. As for the guardians- Rocket made himself acquainted with the artefacts around the castle, Groot had busied himself with birds and lightning bugs on the castle balcony and Mantis had sneaked away with the man of spiders because the adults wouldn’t let them go.  
Now all that was left for her to do was direct him towards her little army hungry for blood waiting by the cabin and watch a whole new end of the world happen in front of her eyes.  
“Your grace, we must leave lest the trail runs cold,” she pleaded as she stepped forward to put a hand on Loki’s shoulder only to be stopped midway as he stood up with zero emotions reflecting over his face.  
“Go back. You wouldn’t want to see the things that are about to unfold,” he commanded as he moved forward, making her lips curl into a smile as she followed a few steps behind.

______________

Everything had unfolded at once, but at a pace good enough for Megaerth could savour for the rest of her life.  
Y/N had been covered in blood, her tresses matted to her neck and shoulders as she struggled to use her power through the blessed chains as five Asgardians brought her to her knees around the remnants of the cabin. Loki’s screams had broken through the sky as he ran towards Y/N, drawing his knives out to kill all five of the precious Asgardian civilians. Megaerth saw him rip them apart like a beast of Hel punishing the criminals before she raised her hand in a signal, bringing down a shower of arrows to tear through his body from all directions. The hunters in the shadows came out, still shooting the poisoned iron through the Trickster as Y/N had struggled to say his name. Loki’s confused look had finally forced a laugh out of Megaerth that reverberated all around them. A maniac’s laugh.  
And now she stood in her full glory over him, changing into her true form.  
“What?!,” Loki had struggled to say, still taking down two more of her men before Y/N’s voice made him turn away from her and collapse on to the ground beside his love.  
“This is what vengeance looks like, Trickster. This is what crumbling love looks like.”  
Loki’s eyes widened in confusion at poison coming out of the Goddess in front of her.  
“Of course you don’t remember me, Trickster. Why would you? Your excuse of a father bound me to you while you went about the realms getting yourself killed and even worse, spit on. You should’ve stayed dead, you scum.”  
“Sigyn?” Loki whispered.  
She smiled.  
“Goodbye love. This was very entertaining. I am glad I never married you in this lifetime,” she bent down, looking at his torn expression.  
Loki’s face looked at the alleged Goddess of fidelity with betrayed eyes before suddenly changing his expression to a tiresome one.  
“That’s it? That’s what all of this was about? You manipulated good men of Asgard for this?!”  
Sigyn’s smug face dropped a little before vanishing completely as the space around her splintered into a silent forest opening with no one else around them; no rebels, no cabin, no Y/N, no Loki filled with arrows under her.  
Her head turning around in disbelief. “No. No!” She shouted into the silent night.  
“I saw you come out of the room. I touched you to make sure you were real! I never took my eyes off you!!”  
She couldn’t see where he was chuckling from until he came of the shadows, standing with such poise.  
“Oh but you naïve Goddess, you had been under the illusion since the moment you ran to me with the news of Y/N’s disappearance,” he disclosed, the smirk never leaving his face.  
Sigyn backed away from the God, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“I heard you fight.”  
He chuckled again.  
“Yes, that was a show put up by yours truly when my brother and friends were busy hunting down and imprisoning the rebels who would be such enthusiastic twats to think of killing me while my comrade with wonderful archery skills was busy shooting down all your nasty ravens out of the sky, which my other friend, spider-boy, was retrieving and communicating the exchange of information with us.”  
Sigyn was dumbfounded. Her collected demeanour shattering bit by bit under Loki’s nonchalant gaze.  
“When did you know?” She did not bother looking at him.  
“When my anger spilt at the news of my love’s disappearance to catch your arms, allowing me to look at who you really were,” he stated, “allowing me to get Y/N’s message.”  
She was confused for a moment before recollecting the last conversation Y/N tried to have with her. All this time she thought the words were meant for her.  
“She’s a cunning girl,” Sigyn stated.  
“She’s smart enough to observe others,” Loki corrected her, “and she cares for some people more than herself.”  
She snorted at the idea.  
“What is it that she has, Loki? There sure must be something she possesses. Magic? Some lost infinity stone? Power to bring back the dead?”  
Her voice grew louder, the anger that she had nurtured and controlled for so long, spilling out of her without any dam to hold it back.  
“She is a mere human! I. Am. A. Goddess who was supposed to rule by the side of Asgard’s king and now I have been merely reduced to a rejection of the King’s bastard of a brother. What does she possess to have you go to the lengths of making allies out of the people who you once tried to kill!”  
“Sigyn lis-”  
“I will kill her with my own bare hands and then watch-”  
“Stop,” Loki announced, annoyed at the madness unfolding in front of him.  
“-you suffer for eternity. And you will beg me to kill you-”  
“Oh! Father, what did you do?” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, not able to look at her anymore.  
“-and I will give a slow death. So slow th-”  
A scream from somewhere inside the forest grew louder before taking the shape of figure lunging towards her.  
“You-are killing-no one tonight!” you declared between broken breaths.  
Air left Loki’s lungs as he saw you, relief washing over him. He looked at your face covered in mud and blood, hair running up in all directions, dress sliced by knives here and there and your chest moving with your heavy breathing as you tried to lock Sigyn’s head in your arms.  
“Thank you, Heimdall,” Loki whispered into the cold air, feeling a smile on his lips in what felt like an eternity.  
“Okay okay, we got it from here, Y/N. Get up, sweetie.” Gamora called out as she held Sigyn and asked Mantis to put her to sleep.  
You got up, your legs still wobbling, to finally look at Loki. Instead of relief, he saw your face turn into a teary frown, making his heart freeze for a moment.  
“I’m sorry. The dress is ruined.”  
Loki could not believe his ears as he covered the gap between you two, taking you in his arms.  
“You really should get your priorities straight, love.”  
You sniffed into his shoulder, the adrenaline giving way to the physical and emotional pain.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Shhh. You’re safe. That’s all that matters. Breathe, love. Just breathe.”  
His familiar cold body took away the all the tense heat, as you wrapped your arms around him tighter than ever, allowing yourself to leave no distance between the two of you.  
Everyone had gathered in the clearing, relieved that you were alright, but no one had dared to break you away from the arms around you. Clint couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Peter-who was taking pictures of the two of you lost in each other on his phone with a goofy smile on his face- by the ear and dragged him away. Tony had endless remarks lined up to throw at the two of you but could not bring himself to say anything and just turned to Steven and Steve, making fun of them on their way back. Sam, on the other hand, did not restrain himself and was almost smacked by Bucky in his chest as the latter shook his head with a ‘don’t’. Nat and Wanda smiled at your sight and then at each other before dragging the soldiers away with them. Scott nearly shed a tear.  
They knew you were safe.  
They knew he was safe.

You two didn’t move for minutes, letting every inch of worry erode away slowly, measuring each other’s heartbeats and breathing.  
“Loki?” Your muffled voice called out from near his chest, the vibrations sending sparkles throughout him.  
“Yes, love.” His voice vibrated through his chest, sending beautiful shivers down your spine.  
“I love you.”  
He pressed his lips to your temple with a long lingering kiss.  
“I know. I love you too, my Queen.”  
“I know.”  
“Loki.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t want to go back yet. I just want to be with you right now,” you pleaded, pulling your head away from his chest to look at his smaragdine eyes. He brought his fingers to your cheeks, sending the loose strands away from your face making your whole body feel goosebumps.  
“Come on,” he whispered, bringing his arms down to your back. You placed yours over his like an unspoken ritual to be taken to another place.

“This is my family’s summer palace. We’re alone here.” He said as your eyes followed the high grey walls of a bedroom with huge windows and a balcony overlooking the hills and the city beneath you, a purple hue in the sky above with two moons staring down at you.  
The room had the same green sheets adorning the bed as the ones back in the palace. You felt your breath get stuck in your throat for a moment at the thought of you over them and Loki over you.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Loki snapped you out of your daydream as he took you to the bathing room, that was just as big as his bedroom. You looked around in surprise as your eyes scanned the breathtaking designs all over before they rested at the stone in front of you.  
“Is that a bathtub made out of amethyst?” your sore voice questioned your eyes.  
“Yes, it will help fasten up the purpose of the healing waters,” he responded, taking off his jacket, gloves and shirt, leaving his chest bare in front of you.  
Your body ached at the bubble of air caught below your throat as you raised your brows.  
“Don’t worry,” he stated at the surprised look on your face, “we’ll keep it… light and breezy tonight. You need to heal first.”  
You finally filled your lungs to the brim, pushing the pain away.  
“Oh, I’ll heal alright.” You reiterated, taking the scattered pins out of your tortured hair.   
“But we’re not doing light and breezy tonight. I’m done waiting. We’re going thirsty and hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure smut just so you know


	8. Chapter 8

“Mmm. This _is_ wonderful.”  
Your head tilted back as your eyes closed to let all your other senses take over and experience the best vibrations your body had felt in what seemed like ages. You could feel yourself floating in an ocean of soothing golden waves.  
“But we haven’t even started yet.” Loki’s honey laden voice called to you, wanting to bring your back from the ocean.

You opened your eyes to see him leaning over you from behind, his raven hair hovering over your face while his eyes followed every feature of your face with a smile.

Your blush radiated through your cheeks and neck as you felt your body heat up the water that you laid in.  
“Loki!” You waved your hand towards his cheek, distorting his illusion, “Stop.”  
Sliding your body deeper into the water that was covered with red and white petals, you wanted to drown in the pool of embarrassment coursing through you.  
His laugh echoed throughout the room. You turned to see where he actually sat. Perched by the window of the bathing room, his back to you, your favourite black drongo.  
“What was it that you said five minutes ago?” He asked with a hint of innocence.  
“Thirsty and hard,” he answered his own question.  
You brought your mouth out of the water.  
“Baby steps, Loki. I can’t stand in full naked glory in front of you just like that.”  
Even as you said that you were already missing his bare chest as he wore the green shirt you had bought for his birthday. It hugged his body the way you wanted to wrap yourself around him, to feel his bare arms over you, to feel your chest meeting his as his breaths tightened you around him.  
Green was your favourite colour now, that you were pretty sure of.  
He took in a heavy breath turning just a little towards you, never making eye contact.  
“How are your wounds now?” His voice a little husky.  
“They’re gone,” you responded, turning off the taps on the tub.  
Loki went back to looking out of the window, his hand now resting on the window sill as he heard you come out of the water.  
You looked in the mirror in front of you- impressed at the work of the healing of waters before wrapping yourself in a red bathrobe.  
“I’m done.”  
No longer had you uttered those words when you felt his presence behind you.  
“Show me,” his voice as gentle as his touch as he moved your hair away from your face to examine the places where the cuts once marked your skin.  
His fingers rested on the side of your face, forcing all the air out of your lungs as his thumb traced a line where he’d seen you bleed- making you shiver at his lazy movements. You really were starving for his touch.  
“Flawless as ever,” he breathed out, his green dilating on meeting your E/C.  
You wanted to be swept away in them but you forced yourself to stand at the green shore for a few moments more.  
“Listen, I know this wasn’t much of a gift,” you said as you straightened the creases on his chest under your fingers, “I’ll g-”  
“Oh, my love. This was the best gift of the evening,” Loki declared as his hands rested on the sides of your shoulders- making your heart flutter before calming it down.  
His smiling eyes suddenly turned into a tired pair as he remembered something and groaned.  
“What?” You asked anxiously.  
“Definitely better than this,” he commented as his hands twirled and materialised nearly a dozen boxes on the marble slab behind you.  
“What the hell?!” You exclaimed at the boxes of condoms that lay there. One of them was even tied in a red bow.  
“Your family’s idea of gifts.”

You tried your best to suppress it but failed, the laughter bouncing off the walls around you.

“Oh-oh m-who added the bow? Wait, wait. Let me guess. Scott? Peter?”  
Loki looked at you with narrowed eyes as his jaw twitched.

“Peter gave me self-made coupons and a…collage with his and my…photographs. That was actually really cute of him.”

Tears were streaming down your face as you rolled in laughter, trying to hold your aching stomach.  
“Alright. That’s it.” Loki declared before grabbing your thighs and putting you over his shoulder, taking a box from the stack on his way out to the bedroom.  
You squealed at Loki, feeling your core vibrate at his arm wrapped around your thighs, teasing you as his fingers tenderly dug into your skin.  
Within seconds you were thrown on the bed, your red robe complementing the green sheets under you.  
You felt the bed sink around your thighs when Loki’s knees dug into them as he towered over you, making your breathing erratic.  
“The things you do to me, Y/N.”  
His hands rested on either side of your arms as he slowly dropped in closer to you until his lips were brushing yours.  
“Do you have any idea how mad you’ve driven me today?”  
Your hands grasped the sheet under you as your abdomen twitched at his breath over your lips.  
“Mad,” his lips on your cheeks, “with your delicious smell.”  
“Mad,” up your neck, his tongue marking it in one stroke, making your restraints crumble as a weak moan left your lips, “with you always touching your neck when you’re thinking about me.”  
“Mad,” his teeth nibbling on your shoulders making you grab his arms and tilt your head away, “with you having absolutely no regard for your safety as you lunged towards that witch.”  
A growl left his throat as the memory came back. You wasted no time after that in bringing your hands this face, drawing his lips to yours.  
Loki was really not keeping it light and breezy tonight. His lips kept yours open as his tongue darted inside you, exploring every corner, teasing yours every now and then.  
Your fingers found their way deeper into his hair making him moan into your mouth; the vibrations travelling down to your core, making you wet. You took his lower lip into your teeth, tenderly biting into it as if to anchor your blurry brain there.  
You two only broke away for breaths.  
His arms went down your robe, grazing your thighs- lighting up your entire body- up to your hips, watching you squirm at his slightest touch over your bare skin, already feeling his hardness on your thighs.  
You did this to the God of Mischief. The thought made you satisfied and hungry all at the same time.  
You pulled your hands away from his hair to unbutton his shirt.

“Careful, love. I like this one way too much,” he whispered as he sat up to undo the last of the buttons, making you bite your lips in anticipation.

The shirt was thrown over to a chair that sat by the window, leaving you to finally experience the God’s bare skin under your fingers. You sat up below him, running your fingers over his pale chest, making his breathing grow erratic at your light touch. You planted wet kisses down his jaw to his neck, his shoulders and chest, making his heart beat fast beneath your touch as he grabbed your hips to steady himself against you.  
“Oh, Y/N.” His wavering breath whispered as you kissed his stomach, his hands finding their way in your hair.  
He was as strong against your touch as you were against his- both feeling the fire rise inside their stomach.

Your hands moved over to the edge of his pants, making him plant one hand around your neck, getting you away from him, and other around your waist to pick you up and lay you down further away from him as he untied your robe.

Your legs crossed each other as the heat between them grew, making the God smirk.

“Tonight, I’m devouring you.” His dark eyes announced. His hands slowly travelled up to your breasts, taking you by surprise as they wrapped around them, caressing and massaging them, making your nipples go hard in seconds.

“Fuck!” You felt the heat rise up more when his growing bulge brushed against your legs as his body came down to let his tongue play with your hard nipples.  
You grabbed his hair as an involuntary reflex, making him moan in pleasure while your legs parted, letting Loki’s cold chest tickle and absorb the heat down there.  
He left your breasts to be teased by the cool breeze as he planted kisses down your stomach.  
Parting your legs, he held your thighs in his hands, massaging them and kissing them making everything blurrier inside your head.  
“Already so wet, love,” he breathed over your folds, making you squirm and wiggle.  
“Shhh,” he rested his palm on your stomach, never letting go of your legs, “Breathe, Y/N.”  
And you did, letting go of the knots inside you.  
Your relaxation was followed by fireworks at the very next moment.  
His tongue found your bundle of nerves, making you gasp and moan at once, as he teased it from every direction, making your clit ache and throb with pleasure.  
“Oh, sh-Loki.” You called out to him as you could already feel your orgasm building up. Your hands went back into his hair as his tongue kept working at the bundle, driving you slowly but surely to the edge.  
Your grasp went tighter around his hair as your only resort of gravity for the knot building up inside you, making him moan and grunt into your vibrating core, bringing you further up into the pool of ecstasy.  
He let go of one your thighs as he inserted his finger into you, making you moan louder.

Another finger went inside you, stretching your walls while teasing them, tightening the knot further as he pumped in and out of you; feeling the long cold digits driving your whole body to the heavens.

“F-I’m going to come.” You grunted through your teeth as the juiced inside you were coming to the brim.  
Loki pumped his fingers faster into you, his tongue playing more vigorously with your nerves, giving no chance to the building orgasm to retreat.

Your hands tightened into his hair as the build-up made your walls clench around his fingers making both of you moan in unison.

“Fuck!” The juices flew over the brim as your legs shook; the knot released, your whole body shuddering down from the high.  
“Breathe,” Loki whispered, breathless, as he got up and removed his pants, finally freeing his length.  
Your eyes widened at the size in front of you, your breaths still heavy with the luxury of orgasm you had just received.  
“Woah,” escaped your lips as you brought yourself up on your elbows all the while thinking of his entire length inside you.  
Loki stood there in front of you for a moment, his eyes turning soft.  
You grabbed the box he had thrown away from you on the bed and took out a packet, signalling that you _wanted_ this.  
_You wanted him_.  
_Right here_.  
You tore open the wrapping and carefully wrapped the membrane around his length.  
Loki took over from there.  
He laid you down, never looking away from you. His eyes warming you up all over.  
You opened your legs again, allowing him to settle between you, his cold thighs taking in the heat around them. His tip teased your folds, catching your breath below your throat.  
“Tell me if it gets painful.” He whispered as his hand came over to take your face into his palm.  
His hair brushed against your cheeks on either side. This was real. All too real.  
“Y/N,” he brought you back, “promise me you’ll tell me if it gets too much.”  
You nodded and watched his smaragdine orbs turn into chrome tourmalines.

He caught your lips in a kiss as he readied his length to enter you.

A soft moan left your throat as you felt the huge cold size enter the first few inches, making you shut your eyes and grab Loki’s back. Loki took his sweet time to enter you completely, letting your inexperienced walls get used to his.  
It took some moments to finally open your eyes and look back at the ones that were waiting for you.  
When you moved your hips a little under him, Loki moved his length out of you before slamming it slowly back to create a languid rhythm.  
Once your core got used to it, you moved your hips higher into him, making him increase his pace a little, slamming into you a little force, finally hitting the g-spot.  
He came down on you, nibbling at your jaw. Your moans got louder with his pace and his bites, making you dig your nails into his back in return.  
“Yes,” you whispered, biting his ear and neck, making a slow growl escape his throat as he slammed harder into you.  
Your hand went back into his hair again, grabbing them hard.  
“Oh yes,” he grunted as he felt the pull of your fingers, making you pull them harder.  
“Loki,” tears came down the sides of your face while his name escaped in a moan as you felt the orgasm building up again.  
“Come for me Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, increasing his pace as he bit your shoulder, further pulling the knot inside your stomach.  
Your legs went around his hips as you felt your walls tighten around him, making both of you moan.  
“Oh fuck, Loki!” You said as you felt your high build up to the brim, making you stifle your loud moans in his shoulder, biting as hard as you could.

“Come for me, my queen.” He grunted in between breaths, his length throbbing inside you, growing; Loki close to his own orgasm as well.

His hand went down to your clit, pinching and rubbing it, sending the final currents down the core to let you find your release.  
Your entire body shuddered under him, breaking dams in every direction. He rode you through your shattering orgasm, biting the nape of your neck as he finally found his own release.  
None of you moved, gasping for breaths as you tried to come back inside the grey walls around you.  
When the built-up heat from your body had finally been taken away did Loki move, carefully pulling out of you.  
He sat up and wrapped the robe around you. Putting his arms around your back he helped you get up, bringing you to his chest, rubbing his hands all over your back and legs.  
You two sat like that for moments, just giving into other’s arms, before Loki pulled your body in his arms and took you back to the bathtub, this time sitting down in the fresh-now hot- water with you.

Cleaned and tired, you two were back on new green sheets of heaven, wrapped in new robes. The first streaks of morning light were tip-toeing into the room. Loki tucked you and himself into a blanket that brought fuzzy warmth to your body, already making you ready for sleep, something you did not want yet.

Loki chuckled lightly as he saw you stifle a yawn and fail miserably at it. He put his shoulder under your head and his other hand around your waist, pulling you close.  
“Just sleep, Y/N,” Loki commanded softly as he kissed your forehead.  
“Mmm. But I want to see your eyes in the sun.” You murmured, nuzzling into his chest, already beginning to fall into the beautiful slumber.  
He drew you closer before closing his eyes and whispering.  
“You are the sun, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a One-shot that later was experimented and made into a series. So you could enjoy this till here if you want to or read the extension that will be added on further. :)  
> Happy Reading!


End file.
